Myths and the dying star
by forestmajic
Summary: Rosalie had a past relationship with Edward, I know I said this was going to be unromantic, but hey...cupid popped up..oh yah did i mention this was also a science lessen? The story begins in the 1950's


Title: Myths and the dying star  
Pairing:Rosalie/Jacob  
Rating: pg-13  
Author's note: AU: Rosalie had a past relationship with Edward, I know I said this was going to be unromantic, but hey...cupid popped up..oh yah did i mention this was also a science lessen? The story begins in the 1950's  
Disclaimer: Yes, StephM owns it. But I can't help but feel like it was mine....(oh s*** now the volterra are coming after me!)

"_A massive star will form, live, and die more quickly than a regular star, as energy is lost, the star no longer possesses the balance between outward pressure and gravity pushing in. As a result, gravity wins out, and the core collapses in a violent explosion called a _supernova_ If the star possesses more mass, it will continue to collapse into a black hole - a point of theoretically infinite density that possesses such a strong gravitational pull that not even light can escape its pull." - __**my grade 12 science teacher, whoever he was. (lol) **_

"You are not the one." He says, the words felt like a slap in the face, she wanted to scream, but this was a secret that everyone in the family didn't know about. She hid it, it was as easy as putting on make-up, she pretended it wasn't there. Days followed, he never looked at her, he wouldn't, Edward didn't play games with her. At least never with her, she was to dramatic for games. They were sitting in the living room, with Carlisle and Esme, They sat in silence as they watched the black and white television, but her eyes were on Edward, her thoughts directly screaming at him, a smile crept on her face when she saw him finally flinch, the conversion was one-sided. She wasn't the one for him, she would never let him forget.

. . . .

Jacob watched her leave, the image burned into his memories, replaying every second of her telling him she loved him and walking out of the door, there was no promise in their last words, only pain. He closed his eyes trying to forget her scent, the feel of her body breathing next to him, the way her heart sprang when he touched her one last time, it was a ghost, a myth, something that never was real, but it was real enough to cause the infallible ache in his chest. The regrets come to soon, he wished he could run after her and kiss her, hold her and beg for her, but the damage was done, and all that was left was the ghost of her, never letting him forget. He ran, so he would never hurt again

. . . .

Rosalie didn't really care about anyone but herself, but she cared enough to hate Bella Swan, not for the clumsy, plain, measly girl, but for what she was to _him. _She was disgusted of Alice and her encouragement of their union. She wanted to scream at her unnecessary cheer for Bella. It was a little bit over the top for Rosalie. He never looked at her, he couldn't, it made her remember years before, when he had broke her heart. She was quiet telling him exactly what she was thinking. But he had forgotten about her, Rosalie never felt as alone as she did at that moment.

. . . .

Jacob found her sulking under a dead oak tree, he smiled. _The oddity of finding the dead near dead things_, he thought sarcastically as he walked near to her.

. . . .

"Leave me alone, Dog" She turned away, contradicting why she had really come to the ridge, she needed him, this had been the norm for the past couple of weeks, they would sit and sulk, she would only allow him to see how broken she really was, Jacob was the only other who had been broken from what Edward and Bella had become. It was an odd friendship that had sprung from old lover and running away.

He sat across from her, his smile taunting her, _stupid dog, why are you smiling? _She asked herself, he took notice of her disgust.

"is it really that bad?" a hint of disgust in his voice, he picked up a small pebble and threw it between them, she picked it up and threw it, it bounced of a naked bronze arm. He winced and laughed, it was loud and sounding like thunder to her.

"Ouch…that bad, huh?" She laughed finally, he looked away, into nothing, she knew what he was imagining, _laments for a dying star_, they talked about it all night once, the death of a star, that's how she described losing Edward once.

_"My star, it happened and ended so fast…then it exploded, all that's left is a fading supernova…now I'm waiting for the black hole to suck up everything into darkness…"_ the words echoed in her head. He understood, and that's all that mattered now.

He looked at the backpack beside her, his eyes curious, she flung it to him, he readily opened it, in seconds he was engorging what food was in there.

"You truly are a dog…" She laughed, he smiled, his mouth still filled, it was cute. The thought of this friendship ending was a bit to much for her, Rosalie finally realized that soon the treaty would be broken, they could no longer be friends. She mourn for what was to come, hating Bella Swan a little more.

The idea popped in her head, she wondered if she was crazy, her body moved closer to him, kneeling in front of him, wiping crumbs from his mouth waiting for him to finish what was in his mouth as he stared into her golden eyes, he was about to say something but she pressed her lips soft against his, waiting for his kiss, she smiled inwardly as he dropped whatever he was eating to the ground to hold onto her.

The kiss had opened something inside, there was a fire again, their past loves were only myths now, knowing they were losing existence in time, both never knew if the myths had been real, only knowing that maybe they did enter a black hole, but maybe they found something even brighter.

She didn't want to forget Jacob Black, her kiss would never let him forget her.


End file.
